


让我爱你好吗

by Linxi_Cherry



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxi_Cherry/pseuds/Linxi_Cherry
Summary: 罗渽民觉得天朝男孩子喜欢黑长直女孩子引起的一个误会
Relationships: 娜俊
Kudos: 7





	让我爱你好吗

01  
黄仁俊和罗渽民没什么大不了的。  
不过就是在直播里要一起秀出情侣手镯。  
不过就是大半夜会给打完游戏的罗渽民准备香菜拉面。  
不过就是会在演唱会的后台掐着罗渽民的腰当着队友的面交换一个吻。  
并没有很多烂漫缱绻的爱情故事，只是在现实的角落里给自己熬出一星半点的糖分。  
至于神户场公然的调情，黄仁俊可以解释。毕竟在恋人的身份之前，我们依旧是个爱豆。

02  
罗渽民最近对于投喂星星有着常人无法理解兴趣。明明钟辰乐能靠一人之力用外卖和便利店养活的忙内为什么要麻烦自己，以及就不要打扰别的小朋友谈恋爱可以吗？

那黄仁俊也就顺理成章跑去拉着李楷灿在日本过几天鸡飞狗跳的日子，反正目前接下来或许还要绑在一个队伍十几年，来日方长。

神户场再见初恋唱起来的时候，黄仁俊看着罗渽民的粉发在礼堂灯光的照耀下变得愈加柔顺。霓虹的空气里放着的并不是所谓的纯情，而像是被遗忘中的南瓜粥，粘粘乎乎的甜蜜却是已经在冷却中。

罗渽民眼中带笑冲着黄仁俊抬起下巴的时候，就好像整个时间疯狂倒流，带他们一起回到去年山樱还在等花期的日子。所有的故事还只是有个大纲，章节也还没有确定。能确定的是，情愫在冬末春初的灵风清和里飞速抽芽，变质，生长，蔓延，扩散。

03  
19年初的时候，罗渽民有一个机会，是个偶像短剧，讨厌你的方法。大家看着他每天沉着冷静按时打卡上下班，实则私下抓着剧本神经质到不行，一天要和五杯美式拼命。被你们问到就扬言：“只有咖啡因可以使我认真练台词。”

拦也不是，不拦也总不能看着他不吃饭每天就抓着几本破剧本。李帝努没劝得住只能是拜托黄仁俊看着点罗渽民。

“我陪你过台词吧。”

虽然高丽葬真的是个黑历史，但是这完全足够哄骗现在过于精神紧绷的罗渽民小朋友听黄仁俊的话。很少可以看见这样的罗渽民，平常的娜娜总是稳重而可靠，细心照看每个人的需求。反正仁俊是哥哥，照看一下弟弟也不妨事。

对台词真的好难，问题出在黄仁俊自己。韩大江是个温柔帅气的角色，更造孽的是，罗渽民的那张脸再续上深情的眼神，就算是颗枯树也能被他盯出花蜜来。劝他不用那么认真地演，他就给你掰扯说不支持他的演艺事业。

被怼得哑口无言只能陪着他一场一场过，直到那个披毯子的戏那里。宿舍客厅没有道具，黄仁俊把他拖进自己房间里给扒拉出了自己的小毯子。毯子有点小，罗渽民裹毯子的时候黄仁俊鬼使神差搂住了他的腰。主动把他拉到身边靠近，黄仁俊想知道，与他表演着相爱，罗渽民会不会有那么一个瞬间和他灵魂相连。

黄仁俊能闻见他衣服上衣物柔顺剂的味道，就是很普通的薰衣草香，整个公司统一采购的洗衣液。可偏偏觉得罗渽民的味道吸起来会上瘾，于是为了多留一会儿贴身的时间就又开始哄人。

“渽民啊，你这个感情不对，你得盯着女主。”

罗渽民不解地转头，黄仁俊低头一目十行扫着剧本，想编一个理由告诉他为什么。好巧不巧，他转过来的时候黄仁俊抬头了，优越的鼻梁直接撞上了黄仁俊额头。这么一下把罗渽民撞得眼冒金星，生理眼泪完全止不住，瞬间眼眶里就蓄满了眼泪。黄仁俊坐直了想伸手给他擦眼泪，但他退得过于迅速导致黄仁俊一把扯住了，他的衣领，

于是李小熊同学进来的时候，看见的就是罗渽民捂着脸衣衫不整眼泪汪汪地对着黄仁俊。原本作为道具的毯子还被罗渽民拽着手里。

“仁俊呐，马克有事找我，当我没来过。”走之前还关切地看了眼在床上看似泫然欲泣的罗渽民，欲言又止。小孩子不可以看这种，太可怕了，这就是成年人的世界吗？

“楷灿呐，我觉得我喜欢上罗渽民了，是好兄弟就赶紧出去乱讲，早点让渽民明白。”黄仁俊还是给李楷灿发了条这样的信息。

04  
这次的尴尬结束以后，罗渽民好像还是毫无反应，每天拉着仁俊继续对台词。

黄仁俊想，罗渽民的台词需要换个主语。这个主语，是黄仁俊。

再后来就是救救梦梦的先导录制。黄仁俊被关在那个笼子里等着罗渽民和李帝努来救。僵尸第一次跳出来的时候黄仁俊是真的想削了李帝努，他是不是直接把罗渽民推在角落里了？！他是不是就顾着自己逃命了？！好的，抱歉，是他关心则乱。

黄仁俊被关着，只能看着罗渽民找线索，去和制作组撒娇，去翻恐怖箱，内心似乎被一种叫做“庆幸”的情绪填满。庆幸被关住的是他；庆幸来救人的是他；庆幸他没有在镜头前和生活里远离自己。隔着笼子握住手的时候，他们应当知道，暗中滋长的情绪可以被叫做少年不识爱恨一眼便心动。

罗渽民完全是纵容着黄仁俊每天的缠，上下班要一起走，饭要一起吃，歌单要一起分享。他拍戏的时候要去附近等着，等不到就会第二天送草莓牛奶。他从来不在意黄仁俊搞这种小动作，温温柔柔地把牛奶分给别的弟弟，再来找黄仁俊一起去吃麻辣烫。

再就是黄仁俊晚上跑去罗渽民房间，讲自己害怕恐怖片然后留在他的卧室。黄仁俊想，罗渽民应该明白这是在追他吧，他知道吧？毕竟不当恋人的话，也没必要天天抓着手睡觉。

李帝努和罗渽民把黄仁俊救出来以后还得去救乐乐和星星。救了干嘛呢？忙内这种小皮孩，关起来，培养感情挺好的。以及，黄仁俊也不知道渽民最喜欢的西珍妮为什么要让自己去开那个门，投罗渽民不好吗？让他扑进自己怀里或者李帝努那里是不好嗑吗？

在投票谁开门的字幕开始滚动的时候，黄仁俊又突然想起来，罗渽民有次手机没锁屏，能清楚的看着他在搜那些同性恋爱豆歌手们新闻。他是在担心吗？他是明白自己的意思了吗？

其实渽民只用得着告诉黄仁俊，他在喜欢他，世界上所有的困难，他都会义无反顾挡在你前面。僵尸的袭击的时候，黄仁俊内心无比安宁。要是真的能被感染就好了，一起感染，然后亡命天涯，找不到解药就还在清醒的时候一起接受终结的命运也可以。

不过也没错，小民是黄仁俊的宝贝，黄仁俊用全部去守护的瑰宝，感谢西珍妮没让他去开门。

中国传统文化里有一个词叫做“生米煮成熟饭”，黄仁俊学到了十成十，反正中国十八岁就成年。

05  
罗渽民今天成年，他刚刚认识黄仁俊的时候，黄仁俊还是个刚来韩国的小朋友。先是语言不通，总是弱弱缩在角落里看着他们一群人去拍摄练习生时期的物料。再就是真的不熟，不敢和人搭话，同期的练习生们早就成为好友，但是黄仁俊没有。

当时只是两个小孩子而已，罗渽民回宿舍以后偶尔去黄仁俊那里，给他讲讲今天练习时候的事；给他带一点他可能会喜欢的零食；或者再就是直接说自己怕冷和仁俊睡在一起。那段时间虽然难熬，但现在想想可以一心一意朝着相同目标努力真的很开心。

再后来，他们都长得太大了，不能再睡在一起。随着罗渽民成年的日子逐渐靠近，他简直紧张地要缩成一个粉笨笨把自己扔进杯子里躲起来。他怕自己的秘密藏不住，他怕自己对于黄仁俊恶劣的喜好被发现，他担心自己的心意反而会变成他们事业路上的阻碍。他怕被经纪人询问：“你是要黄仁俊的前途，还是你们的爱情？”

对，是爱情，渽民也不知道为什么自己就是这么固执地认定。明明恋爱这件事是行不通的，明明同性恋可能会被所有人讥讽的，甚至，黄仁俊也许都没有办法理解这份喜欢。那就，换个最恶劣的方法吧，成为他或许可能会喜欢的那种人。

同时，李楷灿也很愁，非常愁，愁得快要秃了，高价替自己收一副没看到看到黄仁俊强迫罗渽民的眼睛。他就不明白这两个人在花里胡哨搞什么东西，可以体现在，镜头上营业频率直线下降和私下里天天腻在一起，以及，今天李楷灿同时收到了这两个人的短信。

“楷灿啊，今天能帮我个忙吗？”

一起回复：“今天我不回宿舍。”并且把他俩放到一个房间，再告诉他们，我们六个人一起庆祝给西珍妮妮直播。事了拂衣去，深藏功与名。知情人只有李楷灿，黄仁俊以为只是李楷灿帮他骗了罗渽民，甚至觉得小民哪里都好，就是太好骗，特别是用西珍妮的名义骗的时候，百骗百灵，屡试不爽。

06  
黄仁俊很早问staff要了侦探那期用过的测谎仪，说要带回去做游戏，嗯，和渽民的双人游戏。无助的人在绝望的时候总会相信一些虚无缥缈的东西当作救命的良药。黄仁俊想，就问这一次，就放肆这一次。

罗渽民也很担心，担心黄仁俊没有办法接受喜欢他的人是自己朝夕相处的队友，是个男孩子。所以选了一个有些极端的方法来告白，相似的绝望与相同的喜欢罢了。

“渽民呐，你在吗？”房间里没开灯，仁俊也没有听到声音，摸到角落打开灯的时候。

“罗渽民？这他妈是你吗？”

“是啊，今天是娜娜是个女孩子！”

一个长发齐刘海的”女孩子“正盘腿坐在床上看着他，裙子有点窄，大开的领口还是都看出清晰的锁骨线条。只是腰身有点不合，平日看起来精瘦的腰线竟然把裙子给撑开了。

”哈哈哈哈哈，罗渽民你在搞什么，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。“黄仁俊几乎笑到抽搐，罗渽民开始挠自己的假发。

”楷灿xi看过说很可爱的，他说你会喜欢的。“

”你还给李楷灿看过？“

乱糟糟的假毛被罗渽民继续挠得入不得眼，特别不听话，更加相顾无言而已。黄仁俊在床边坐下，拿出了测谎仪。罗渽民知道仁俊闻起来和自己事一个味道，这点小小的相似也能让他无比雀跃。

“仁俊啊。”

“你要是想哄我开心，当生日礼物，那你就成功了。”

“我以为你们中国的男孩子会喜欢这样黑长直的女孩子。”

黄仁俊的手不安分地抓住了渽民的手，和他十指相扣，然后按进了测谎仪里。

“渽民，我想听你的真心话。”

罗渽民直接跨坐到了黄仁俊身上，黄仁俊深吸了一口气往后缩了一点想躲开罗渽民的鼻息。只是罗渽民怎么可能放过，趁着黄仁俊后退的时间把距离逼到了最近。这个距离下的罗渽民能看见黄仁俊眼中的所有细节，只有他了，黄仁俊的眼里终于只剩罗渽民了。

怎么可以满足呢，他喜欢的人，他的宝贝。

罗渽民几乎反射性地立刻追了上去给到他唇上一个吻，罗渽民也没有吻过别的人，像什么呢。像他最喜欢的百奇巧克力棒，触碰的时候会是细腻巧克力碎的甜蜜感，要享受糖分安心地在在口腔温度里融化。心跳加速，体温升高，小男生的恋爱就是像夏天的水果园。桃子的甘甜，葡萄的馥郁都揉杂在他们此时距离小于十厘米的缠绵里。

然后，测谎仪响了，响得乐此不疲，振聋发聩。罗渽民想要拆了碍事的玩意却被黄仁俊摁住了。

“渽民啊，我有问题想问你，你等等。”

罗渽民的手开始不安分起来，解开了黄仁俊的皮带，把束在裤子里的衬衣抽了出来。手伸向了他的胸口，指尖不轻不重地扫过他的锁骨向下。再往下的时候，他记得练习的时候仁俊磕到了肋骨，手指的力量放松了下来。仁俊的体温有些高，罗渽民在他身上捻出薄薄的汗意和紧张感。刻意性地抚上他的肩胛骨想要安抚他，摸得黄仁俊直来气。

“罗渽民，你他妈先让老子问问题。”黄仁俊看着面前罗渽民呼吸不稳地样子默默把测谎仪的灵敏度往下调了两格。

07  
“渽民......你，想好再回答。你之前搜同性恋相关事因为害怕我们相互喜欢吗？”黄仁俊被之前罗渽民摸得头晕眼花，拍了拍脑袋才问出一个完整的问句。

“是。”

罗渽民把头埋进了黄仁俊的颈窝，鼻尖能蹭到他的脸颊，他轻轻地撞了撞示意他进行下一个问题。他也在渴望着罗渽民的触碰，黄仁俊感受到罗渽民的睫毛扫在他的脸上，脸痒，心也被这点触碰勾得坐不住。

“下一个问题，是不是李楷灿骗你穿女装的？”

“............”提别人干什么。

罗渽民没有回答，好的，黄仁俊又知道了。搂着罗渽民的脖子笑得直抖，他捧住他的脸吻上去，黄仁俊不太擅长脱裙子，但是还可以扯。本就敞开的领口在黄仁俊的撕扯下有点脱线，离得近的时候可以看到衣料下罗渽民挺立的乳头和腹肌。他把头埋进了罗渽民的胸口磨蹭，但罗渽民现在是个女孩子，黄仁俊还能感受到垂下的柔软假发吓得没有敢抬头。

“什么时候开始喜欢我的？”罗渽民的手已经掐上了黄仁俊的大腿内侧，听到这些也没有停下自己的不淑女的行为。

“仁俊，所有人都喜欢你。”罗渽民盯着黄仁俊的眼睛，温柔又深情，“我从见到你就想一直看着你了。”  
仁俊被小男孩的直球撞得猝不及防，趴在罗渽民身上吻过他每一寸裸露的肌肤。他抓住了罗渽民的手按在了自己的胯上。

“娜娜，要和我做爱吗？”

罗渽民没有回答，只是顺从地掏出仁俊已经胀大的器官，放在手上撸动起来。黄仁俊也是丝毫不让，贴近罗渽民的身体吻住他的耳珠，一点点用舌头舔过他的耳廓形状。黄仁俊被摸得无比顺从，挺起腰把自己的性器往罗渽民的手上送。

罗渽民看着手里勃起的阴茎，分开自己的双腿掀起裙摆跪在了黄仁俊身上，因为紧张夹住了黄仁俊的腰。黄仁俊觉得哪里不对，一把摁住了罗渽民的动作，翻身坐了起来。

“仁俊，你不喜欢这样吗？”

黄仁俊没有说话，拉下自己的内裤，草草地挤了点准备好的润滑油。

“我都替你准备好了。”

罗渽民把黄仁俊摁到自己怀里，托起他的屁股帮他扩张。黄仁俊的入口很紧，两根手指插进去的时候就能感受到未经开垦的脆弱肠壁。即使是手指，也能感受到肠壁的收缩和热气。黄仁俊呻吟出声，罗渽民也踢下了自己的内裤，两具年轻的性器湿漉漉的纠缠在一起，他们想要贴得更加紧密。罗渽民咬住了黄仁俊的舌头，一下子把手指插了个严实。

“罗渽民，你能不能赶紧进来，磨你妈呢磨。”

黄仁俊是等得不耐烦，都已经自己翘好屁股挨炮了这个人就不能赶紧吗。黄仁俊干脆摁住了罗渽民，扶住了那根水淋淋的阴茎，深吸了一口气缓缓沉下自己的身子。罗渽民的视角看着黄仁俊把自己的阳具一点点吞进体内，完全没有忍得住，本能的挺了下腰。

“艹。”黄仁俊害羞得要死，但还是摁住了罗渽民骑在了他的身上，没动几下就被罗渽民转手压在了床上。黄仁俊的两腿被迫悬在空中，罗渽民钳住了黄仁俊的膝盖，逼迫黄仁俊更加贴近自己。罗渽民放缓了自己冲撞的速度，缓缓地磨过他肠道的每一寸，好让他更加的满足。黄仁俊迷茫中抬起头向罗渽民索吻，尽力把膝盖压近自己的胸膛，好让罗渽民插得更加深入。

假发早就在之前的激烈动作中掉在了一旁，黄仁俊很想伸手揉他的头发。但是罗渽民又分出了一只手照顾仁俊还在吐水的阴茎。手指捻着柔软的前端，黄仁俊被刺激得拱起了腰。罗渽民得寸进尺，将整个重量都压在了黄仁俊身上更加满足他的欲望。

“仁俊，你射了。”

罗渽民尝了尝黄仁俊精液的味道，俯身吻过去也让他尝尝自己的气息。接着又重又快顶了黄仁俊几下，射在了黄仁俊的大腿内侧。高潮的感觉太过美好，罗渽民又开始神经质起来。

“你感觉好吗？”罗渽民对着黄仁俊眨了眨眼睛，笑得甜滋滋，“仁俊你是第一次和人做爱吗？”

“罗渽民，我觉得你的处男秀真的还挺精彩。”

“嘘，不要再讲了，我在梦里想过很多次。”

“罗渽民，让我爱你好吗？在一起吧。”

“好。”

黄仁俊搂住罗渽民把他贴向自己的怀里，两颗年轻的心无比贴近。炽热的心会打破所有阻碍，未来会一起面对。

07  
于是，他们开始装作不熟，镜头前的所有动作都循规蹈矩到无人问津。能看到的只有一丝半点的热情透露给这个世界。因为罗渽民总觉得自己会被问到：“你是要黄仁俊的前途，还是自己的爱情。”选前者是不爱他，选后者还是不爱他，那就瞒住所有人，在没有光亮的地方向世界挑战，总归能等到所有人都祝福的那一天。

他们会趁着深夜出去约会，凌晨首尔的夜色里总是有各色形容的男男女女拉着手。或许是刚下自习的学生，羞红着脸躲躲藏藏以为自己在经历宇宙级的浪漫。或许是刚刚下班风尘仆仆的年轻人，疲惫的脸上还闪烁着希冀的光。再或者就是他们俩，对抗着全世界的风尘仆仆，互相扛下所有的狼狈。

食髓知味的年轻人怎么会舍得放弃一丝半点的甜蜜，他们将自己的存在感降到最低。原本的手镯被他们悄悄收好，再也不会夸张地告诉全世界他们心意相通。所有克制都是因为自己的爱意而存在，所有看不见的故事都没有人能帮他们记录，只是自己知道，把这些糖分配在枯燥的日复一日里。

也有争吵，通常是在直播之后。年轻的小男生总想炫耀一下自己的宝贝，忍不住会说出更喜欢渽民这样的话导致主持人楷灿被气到不想直播。营业结束以后就会开始吵吵闹闹指责对方没有藏好，他俩就像两只躲在一起避难的小怪兽，分享食物分享故事分享所有。

（李小熊：我帮忙堵柜门，我十几岁，我好累。

日子还平稳舒缓的过着，气温回升，空气里的阳光都变得清甜。特别是罗渽民和黄仁俊一起的时候。黄仁俊能看见阳光在罗渽民身边仿佛被折射，光谱里的颜色都表现不出柔和光感里的罗渽民耀眼。

黄仁俊也问过罗渽民那天为什么穿女装，罗渽民拉着他的手很严肃地讲了半个小时大韩民国的传统和爱豆的职业素养。讲到黄仁俊忍无可忍捂住了他的嘴。罗渽民丝毫不客气地舔了仁俊的掌心撩着玩。都已经在床上了，不用讲这么没营养的话题可以吗？

罗渽民也问过黄仁俊为什么要拿测谎仪，黄仁俊很坦诚。因为要相信科学，如果没有办法骗罗渽民说出自己喜欢他，那就用测谎仪来帮忙。真心不会骗人，被喜欢的人撩拨的心跳会更加真实。

仁俊和渽民之间还有一个小秘密，仁俊其实觉得罗渽民的女装特别好看，他是真的喜欢黑长直，罗渽民的黑长直而已。

08  
回过神的时候，时间点还是在日本神户的梦秀上。只是罗渽民一次很不明显的主动，明明说了不给别人看你们的甜蜜故事。黄仁俊看着罗渽民颤动的眼睫毛疏疏落落的样子在眼底打出一个落寞的影子，还是伸出了手。

神户场之前，他们也在考虑着坦诚度这个问题。在恋人之前，爱豆的确是一份责任感的支撑。只是任谁都不愿意和自己的爱人在镜头前表演着无法相爱的戏码，游标卡尺量好的挽手角度，沾之即离的拍摄现场。所有人都被他们放在一个骗局里。可是相爱是不会骗人的，挤在一起的角落，被人偶遇的碎片。所有的碎片最后都是完整拼图里不可缺少的部分，自己留下大部分，给别人抠抠嗖嗖的一小部分

罗渽民会更主动，像一只粘人的小猫咪，喜爱主人的温度与气息。因此即使是在万众瞩目的舞台。还是悄悄在黄仁俊的手上小幅度地蹭了两下。小民就脸红着整个人亮晶晶的说不出的耀眼和浪漫，正襟危坐继续好好唱歌。

日本的二月其实没有什么景色值得留恋，聚餐结束以后在街边路灯的阴影里接吻，不让任何灯光留出他们的影子。即使没有办法告诉全世界，黄仁俊和罗渽民已经是恋人了，那也要用尽全力相爱。

日本的三月就要来了，所有的故事剧本都还在编撰中，罗渽民想要自己写，他想和黄仁俊讲一句话。

“仁俊啊，让我爱你好吗？”  
“好啊。”  
答案倒是写好了，如果没有对方的允许，一点都不要改动哦。


End file.
